Better
by Uphill Both Ways
Summary: It's Izaya's fault they got kicked out, so it only makes sense that he pays for it. Shizaya/Oneshot


Shizuo had to remind himself, a _few_ times, why he was there. At a water park. With Izaya. It was Shinra's idea to go and just enjoy a day in the sun with his friends, and _that_ meant tolerating the flea for a few hours—_right_. With a little extra persuasion from Kadota, Shizuo had grudgingly agreed to go, just for Shinra's sake. He'd also sworn to himself that he'd take any means necessary to ignore the little pest—so _why_ was he loitering on top of a twenty foot _water_ _slide_ with the guy?

Shizuo cursed to himself as Izaya's sly smile crept over his face.

"Hey, Shizu-chan, you plan on going down anytime soon?" Izaya asked, noting that the blond had just been standing at the top for a while. Down below, chatter from excited visitors drifted upwards and Shizuo shifted on his bare feet anxiously. Kadota and Shinra had walked off to get some lunch, leaving Shizuo alone with Izaya.

"I'll go down when I feel like goin' down. So shut up before I _throw_ you down the damn thing." Shizuo threatened, glare narrowing at Izaya who put his hands up defensively with the same smug grin and leaned against the opposite side of the safety railing. Shizuo couldn't help noting how strange it was to see Izaya in something other than regular clothing, wearing simple red swimming trunks in place of his usual garb.

"Alright, alright, no need to be so aggressive," Izaya breathed casually, still staring at Shizuo. He wondered what the manipulative teen was up to, part of the reason he wasn't going down the slide to get away from the nuisance was because he didn't trust Izaya not to pull something behind his back.

"Why 're _you_ up here, flea, don't you have some children to torture?" Shizuo asked gruffly, glancing in the direction of laughing children in the park before snapping his distrustful gaze back to Izaya. The other seemed unperturbed, deciding to just shrug and take a step in Shizuo's direction.

"Children are so _boring_, they only know how to do two things; laugh and cry. And sometimes whine. So _why_ would I waste time on _them_ when there's _you_ to amuse me? I mean, _your_ reactions are _so_ much more enterta—" Izaya snickered as he dodged a fist from a predictably angry Shizuo.

"Don't associate me with your fucked up games, flea." Shizuo spat, throwing a solid right uppercut to Izaya's jaw. Izaya collided with the railing of the water slide, feeling the entire structure sway from the impact. Surprise didn't have time to etch itself on his features before another fist slammed into the space behind him and Izaya leaped away, unscathed aside from his throbbing jaw.

"Well Shizuo, maybe you should stop leading yourself into them," Izaya sneered. At that point, Shizuo had recognized the fact that he'd played into Izaya's hands—_again_—ruining his promise to remain passive during his friend's party. More fuel to the fire. Well, if he'd already put himself in the game, might as well finish it off by wiping the smirk from Izaya's face. As Izaya made a calculated move to avoid Shizuo's next attack, his balanced weight was thrown off as the structure shook again, causing Izaya to fall and—his hands barely managed to grip onto the surface above his head as the rest of his body slid down onto the slick slide.

Shizuo blinked in surprise—one second Izaya was in front of him, the other _gone_—until he noticed the two pale hands clinging onto the top of the slide. Shizuo walked over to the edge of the slide, amused, and peered down at Izaya. Hatred burned in his crimson orbs, but Shizuo grinned, crouching down above Izaya.

"Tsk tsk, looks like the great Orihara Izaya is in trouble."

Izaya didn't have the courtesy to respond. So Shizuo shrugged, and latched his hands onto Izaya's. The other's eyes widened for a fraction of a second, and realized just what Shizuo was going to do as the blond's hands ripped his own from the slide. What Shizuo didn't count on was the quick hand that hooked onto his calf and pulled him down towards Izaya as the two went tumbling down the slide, sputtering in the flow of water.

Kadota and Shinra, walking back with trays of food, seemed to notice the two on the slide as their descending bodies hooked onto one another— _still_ wrestling all the way down. Kadota sighed in defeat while Shinra looked more amused than anything. The two angry boys splashed into the pool at the base of the slide, one still yelling profanities and both scratching, biting, kicking, and punching at each other in the water. The small pool filled with waves, and other people were forced to evacuate the water as they continued trying to drown each other.

For a short while, all anyone could do was stare at the wrestling duo, before two lifeguards dove into the pool, grabbing each boy around the waist and dragging them each to opposite sides of the pool. Shizuo was still kicking and thrashing at Izaya, unable to break away from the lifeguard in the water. Izaya just stuck his tongue out stubbornly at Shizuo as the lifeguards pulled them from the pool and threw towels at them.

"You two boys, I hope you know what you've done is against this park's rules and regulations. Did you _honestly_ think it would be appropriate to start a fight?" The rhetorical question went unanswered as what seemed to be the head lifeguard scolded the two teens. "You aren't children anymore, start acting like it. Now go—you can change in the locker room but after that you need to leave. We can't have such disruptions here."

With that, the man left with an air of finality, letting the boys 'wallow' in their 'regret'. Shizuo and Izaya simply glared at each other from opposite sides of the pool for a while, before being forced to move by another lifeguard. The two kept a noticeable distance from each other while they trudged over to the locker room. They paused at the door, each waiting for the other to go in first, neither at all trusting.

"Ladies first," Izaya hissed, throat sore from swallowing chlorine.

"Yeah, that's why I'm waiting for _you_," Shizuo growled in an equally raspy voice.

Before they could begin another round of fighting, Shinra magically appeared in between them, bearing a first aid kit and a provocative smile that made Shizuo and Izaya question his intentions.

"Aw, too bad you guys have to leave. But before you go, I thought you might need this so you don't bleed all over your clothes," the medical student stated, pushing the first aid material into Izaya's arms.

Shizuo and Izaya were utterly confused for a moment, before looking down their bodies and noticing all the cuts and bruises that blossomed over their damp skin. Waves of stinging pain crashed over the two as the wounds finally got recognition. Before either of them could thank or question Shinra, the teen had shoved them both through the locker room door, and skipped back off to Kadota as if nothing happened.

Shizuo growled impatiently, "Stupid Shinra, as if he expected this to happen…" The blond ignored the look Izaya was giving him as he snatched a few bandages and stalked over to where his things were collected in a locker. The other teen pursed his lips, giving himself a once-over in a full-length mirror embedded in the opposite wall, and wondered how he was going to handle the cuts along his spine. The brunette cast a glance at a still-fuming Shizuo, then back to the supplies still in his arms, then back at the blond again. Only Shizuo caught his gaze.

"What?" Shizuo snapped, fingers going white-knuckled over the clothes he was going to put on if Izaya ever stopped peeking at him.

"Well, Shizu-chan, I'd like to get dressed and I'm sure you would to—only I don't want blood all over my clothes. I'm not sure what you prefer, but—"

"Where are you going with this, flea?" Shizuo's tone lost some of it's former edge, realizing that he too needed his wounds bandaged unless he wanted his mother to scold him for ruined clothes later.

"_What I was trying to suggest_, is that we bandage each other—" Izaya was cut off by an impatient scoff.

"You're—"

"—_and I know_ we have somewhat of an _aversion_ to each other, but I don't think ten minutes of tolerance will kill us. I'm just trying to use logic here, okay? It'd be so much easier, and I'm sure you know that too." Izaya brushed off the interruption with slight annoyance, but tried to keep from saying anything unreasonably insulting while he needed the blond's assistance.

Shizuo shifted uncomfortably on his feet, mulling over Izaya's suggestion with clear distaste. As much as he hated it, the brunette had a point. Besides, it seemed like Izaya wasn't going to act as annoying for now. The blond sighed in defeat, and Izaya's pride inflated at the tiny victory.

The two settled somewhat awkwardly on the floor, playing 'Rock, Paper, Scissors' over who got bandaged first. Izaya won two out of three, to Shizuo's chagrin, and while getting the bandages and alcohol ready the blond swore that Izaya had somehow cheated. The brunette just rolled his eyes, and turned his back to Shizuo. The blond scrabbled for a cotton ball in the midst of the other first aid and fought with the lid to the medical alcohol for a couple minutes which only built on his steaming frustration.

"Shizu-chan, do you need—_haaah_!" Izaya hissed in pain, clenching his eyes shut at the sudden sensation. Just as he was about to ask Shizuo if he needed help, the blond had managed to prepare the alcohol and angrily smash the cotton to a seeping cut on Izaya's back. Shizuo raised a brow, that being the first time he actually heard Izaya vocalize any sort of discomfort.

"_Shizuo_, that _hurt_," Izaya growled through clenched teeth, glaring over his shoulder at the indifferent blond.

"It's _alcohol_, it's _going_ to hurt, what the fuck do you expect _me_ to do about it?" Shizuo snapped, sliding the cotton ball roughly across the other's enflamed skin, aggravating the cuts more than helping them, but not exactly in the mood to care. Izaya muffled a groan, "Why don't you _kiss_ _it_ and make it _better_, _Shizu_-_chan_?" the brunette sneered, ready to start another brawl with Shizuo from the treatment.

The blond's eyes narrowed dangerously, fists clenching the cotton in his hands, and Izaya was prepared for the other to make the first move judging by his feral expression, Shizuo opened his mouth and—

"Okay."

—smirked.

Izaya's mind didn't have time to process the statement before Shizuo's hands gripped onto his waist and shoved him down into the dirty locker room floor. His crimson eyes widened for a moment, and he tried twisting around, but the blond's grasp held firm. His mouth opened to question Shizuo's antics, but then something _wet_ and _warm_ traced a rather painful slice in his skin, sending shivers up his spine.

Only when the tongue was replaced with lips over his shoulder blades, did Izaya realize what Shizuo was doing—and unconsciously decided that it was _working_. But before Izaya had a chance to berate himself for the thought or push the blond away, Shizuo had stopped and pulled away, grinning in triumph over the shock-silent brunette. As Shizuo made to stand up, Izaya made his move—the brunette kicked out his leg, tripping the blond so that he stumbled back onto the floor in front of Izaya. Shizuo had just enough time to catch the mischievous glint in the other's eye before _extraordinary_ pain blossomed below his waistline.

Shizuo rolled onto his back with a groan of anguish, and Izaya crawled over his legs, pinning them down with his. Hazy mocha eyes glared questioningly at the brunette, still too in pain to destroy him, and Izaya gladly explained.

"Oh, _Shizu-chan_, it looks as though you've gotten yourself hurt. _Tsk_ _tsk_, let's try and make this better, okay?" Izaya didn't wait for a response before he ducked his head down to Shizuo's drying trunks, and pressed his lips against the stretch of fabric covering Shizuo's crotch. A strangled sound ripped from the blond's throat, and he froze, while Izaya's lips ghosted over the area with _just_ enough pressure to be felt by the throbbing flesh. The light caresses took Shizuo's mind off of the pain—but were quickly refocused as the sensations pooled into _arousal_ and his groin acted of its own accord.

Izaya grinned while Shizuo cursed teenage hormones—his hardening shaft pushing against Izaya's mouth through the fabric. The sound of Izaya's laughter brought Shizuo back to reality, face flushed and frustrated, and _painfully_ aroused, he rose quickly from the floor and tackled Izaya back down. The laughter stopped when the angry blond ripped Izaya's trunks from his hips, and the brunette squirmed uncomfortably, his hidden erection exposed, under the heated scrutiny of his rival. Suddenly, shocks of surprise and pain rolled through Izaya's spine, and a shuddered gasp broke the relative silence.

Shizuo grinned, index and middle fingers plunged into Izaya's behind, and pumping in and out of the other's entrance as Izaya writhed in pain, erections growing harder. Dazed from the onslaught of agony, Izaya barely noticed when the fingers pulled out of him, panting and trying to regain a sense of stability. His mind scattered again though, when a familiar sensation teased his entrance, the slick tongue probing the heated and abused skin. The discomfort from the sloppy kisses and stray tongue began to dissolve into something more pleasurable that drew a shaky sigh from Izaya.

Shizuo played around the soft globes of flesh, nipping occasionally then caressing the infliction with his lips, original intentions forgotten and left aside with every muffled whimper from the teen beneath him. The blond's fingers didn't remain stationary either—trailing along the still-to-be-bandaged skin of Izaya's navel and arching spine. Aside from the tingling sparks of pleasure, Izaya's mind was pacing, trying to make sense of everything—and failing miserably. Somehow, along the line, Shizuo had turned his tables against him, but Izaya grudgingly couldn't claim to hate it.

Thumbing his own erection through his stiff trunks, Shizuo removed his hands from Izaya's skin, instead edging his trunks off to soothe his aching arousal. It's not that he _expected_ to be turned on by the flea, nor did he _want_ to be—but with the other's actions and now temptingly exposed body…the pest had it coming to him. At least that what Shizuo would tell himself to try and keep his thoughts from racing in the _wrong_ direction while positioning himself behind Izaya.

In a swift move, Shizuo was in Izaya, and the other was desperately trying to find solace in the floor as new and raw pain seared his system, Shizuo's kisses hardly helping as they decorated his shoulders and neck. For a few still moments, breathing took up the remainder of their thoughts, before Izaya arched against Shizuo, allowing for a different angle. With the permission to move, Shizuo started a slow, mismatched rhythm of thrusting inside Izaya, going from shallow pumps to deep penetration as he gained confidence in his stance, the reward being a drawn out moan from Izaya.

From what little anatomy he knew, Shizuo had a guess that he found the prostate, aiming for that angle again and earning another pleasured gasp. The pace increased, and Izaya's muscles tightened around Shizuo's erection with blinding capabilities, and Shizuo's fingers began to lose purchase against the other's damp skin, knees slipping against the hard surface of the floor, but most sensations were overrode with sickening pleasure wet heat.

Izaya's knees buckled, but Shizuo continued moving in the better angle, and the brunette's breath almost caught up in his throat, reminding him of the sting in his lungs from running from Shizuo—but in a _much_ more pleasurable way. His stomach seemed to coil with heat, his body dripping from pool water or sweat he didn't know, but with Shizuo's teeth clamping down on him, Shizuo's lips combining pleasure and pain—it _really_ didn't matter.

An unfamiliar anxiety clawed at Izaya's chest, and through sparse puffs of breath, he could barely vocalize anything but moans or sharp gasps.

"S-Shiz-zu-cha-_haah_, I'm c_ahh_mi_nghhh_—_aah" _His voice was embarrassingly lost, but the shame such submissiveness would usually bring to Izaya was unapparent, climax approaching quickly.

"_Nnghh_," Shizuo's pace dropped rhythm, erratic thrusts that made his eyes squeeze shut took control for the final seconds.

Both felt their bodies shudder and their minds reel, bliss consuming their thoughts and dictating their nerves, heartbeats indistinguishable between the mesh of bodies. Shizuo, panting and head coming down from the clouds, rolled off of Izaya and rested on his back with his eyes to the dim glow of the lights. Izaya remained stomach-down on the now sticky floor, eyes glued blankly to Shizuo's shoulder.

Shizuo decided that processing what happened in the last few minutes could wait until later, and pulled himself up along with his clothes, suddenly not caring if he bled on them. Izaya's anxiety returned, and he was itching to get up and do something, _somewhere_, _far_ _away_ from Shizuo. But that didn't mean he couldn't mess with the other teen _just_ a bit more, since he never _did_ get bandaged.

"Shizu-chaaaaaaan," Izaya whined, peeling himself off of the floor, "my ass huuuuuuurts." He pouted accusingly at Shizuo, rising to grab his own clothes, and adding a dramatic limp to his step.

Shizuo scoffed, slipping his boxers and shorts on. "The fuck d'you want _me_ to do about it?"

Then it dawned on him.

Izaya smirked.

Shizuo flushed.

"_No_, Izaya, I am _not_ going to kiss your ass."

* * *

**A/N: REQUEST FROM CENTURYIM C: **


End file.
